Commercials have long been an integral part of entertainment programming. From the major television networks to the local radio station operators, they all rely on advertisers for their revenues. As a result, the large majority of entertainment programming, whether it is television or radio, whether it is news, sports, soap operas or talk shows, they are all interposed with commercials at selective breakpoints of the programs. Even for video tapes, CDs, or DVDs, more and more commercials are placed at the beginning as well as the end of the feature presentations.
A need exists for an easy, automated method to handle production orders and the associated producing of commercials and other recorded announcements for radio stations making and broadcasting commercials which includes a salesman, producer and traffic director.
A need exists for a method to produce recorded spots at radio and television stations that is more environmentally friendly, saving paper over methods that currently exist.
A need exists for a method for radio stations and television stations to easily comply with the Sarbanes/Oxley suggested rules for corporate accountability. The record keeping now required under these new rules will be improved using this new method.
The present embodiments meet these needs.